buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta vs Mewtwo
Vegeta vs Mewtwo is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 10! Dragon Ball vs Pokemon! Anti hero battles are always a laugh. Will the Prince of Saiyans be dethroned by the World's Strongest Pokemon? Fight Location: New Island (Pokemon) '' Obviously not happy with the storm endangering the planet, Vegeta burst through the roof of the building alone in the eye of the storm. "Alright. Where are you?" he demanded to know, firing off energy blasts around the room. "Come out here and face me! Sitting behind a storm while it does your dirty work. How pathetic." The prince spat. Almost as if offended by the suggestion, a blue glow emitted in the centre of the room. "It is most foolish of you to attack me in such a manner... Vegeta." "Glad my reputation is well known even to you." "And yet you know nothing of me." "Should I?" Mewtwo smirked coldly. "You're about to..." He then emitted an aura of purple energy as Vegeta began to transform into Super Saiyan Blue. '''FIGHT!' (Vs Underworld Gatekeeper) Mewtwo tossed Shadow Ball at Vegeta very casually, but the Saiyan Prince batted them aside with a mere slam from his forearm. "You don't scare me." Vegeta snarled, almost mixing it into laughter. He then swatted Ki Blasts at Mewtwo, who wiped them aside with a gesture. Mewtwo then slammed his tail into Vegeta's chest and sent him careening into the table. As Mewtwo charged Shadow Ball again, Vegeta blasted Ki to meet it. The attacks collided, creating a huge ball of smoke between them. Vegeta rushed through it, delivering a big uppercut, and launching Mewtwo into the air. He then teleported up, kicking the Pokemon across the room, before spiking him to the ground. Mewtwo pulled itself up, and then gripped Vegeta by the leg as he went for a kick. He then threw the overzealous prince into a wall and blasted him through with a telekinetic blast. Vegeta spilled into the middle of an arena, dusting himself off. "So. What exactly are ''you?" Vegeta asked, as he charged up a Galick Gun. Mewtwo remained unmoved, and raised a hand in front of him. As the attack was launched, Mewtwo squeezed on it, building pressure on the attack and making a more unstable aura around it. Vegeta tried to regain control of the attack, but Mewtwo swiftly raised his hand, lifting the attack and transforming it into a makeshift grenade. Vegeta teleported out, just as the arena blew up. But when he resurfaced, Mewtwo was tracing his new location and releasing a stream of blue energy. Vegeta cried out upon contact, but toughed it out. "Nice tricks. But you never answered my question." Vegeta growled. He then warped around Mewtwo, Ki Blasting the ground before eventually swiping his elbow across the Pokemon's skull. "But I guess it won't matter in a few moments any way." he sneered. Vegeta grabbed Mewtwo by the neck and pulled him into the air. "Galick Gun..." he prepared to launch, but Mewtwo wasn't through; he grabbed a nearby slab of debris telekinetically and bounced it off Vegeta's head. As the Saiyan fell forward, Mewtwo caught him, and then threw him into the fountain set up. Not amused by this, Vegeta broke the Gyarados head from the structure and flung it at Mewtwo, blasting through with a column of energy. Mewtwo went to use Barrier, but the attack was too strong and sent the Pokemon careening to the floor. Vegeta then finally got up and prepared to fire. "Galick Gun: FIRE!" the explosion rippled through the area, as a smoke burst caked the point of impact. Vegeta sneered, before picking up a piece of fruit from the bowl. "What a pathetic waste of time." he scoffed, biting down on the apple. He then looked outside. Wait. Why had that storm not stopped? Reemerging from the rubble, a pissed off Mega Mewtwo Y levitated. "You wanted to know who I am. I promised in time you would know. I am Mewtwo: the most powerful Pokemon in the World." he triumphantly said, firing a wicked Aura Sphere, catching Vegeta in the head. As the Saiyan recovered from the dazing attack, Mewtwo closed on him with a Shadow Ball primed. "And I am soon to be the ruler of this world - and all lifeforms on it." Vegeta clasped a hand over the ball and overloaded it with Ki. With the attack neutralised, Vegeta punched Mewtwo across the floor. "So tell me now, Saiyan: how does it rest in your head ''knowing ''they are doomed. Knowing it is all your own failure." Vegeta frowned, unsure on these words. He charged up a Big Bang Attack, glaring Mewtwo in the eyes. "I'll show you failure!" Vegeta roared, sending the attack towards the Pokemon. Mewtwo used Psystrike, blasting the attack out the air and following through, making Vegeta teleport above him. "Your son. Your wife." Mewtwo carried on, prying into Vegeta's mind. "What if your father could see-" "ENOUGH TALK!" Vegeta demanded, fists clenched and oozing with Ki. He then fired them at rapid speeds, forcing Mewtwo to fly around in circles to evade. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta roared, as the building crumbled around them, but Mewtwo remained. The two were now floating just under the raging storm, but Vegeta's rage was more fierce! "YOU'RE FINISHED!" Vegeta declared, as he feigned an attack, but instead teleported behind Mewtwo and began punching and kicking him across the sea. Mewtwo took the beatdown, unable to break the combination. He then took a hammering double handed axe handle, sending him into the ground on a different island. Vegeta came down for a stomp, but Mewtwo dodged - allowing the attack to shatter the stone beneath him. As Vegeta retracted the foot, Mewtwo tripped him with a weak Confusion attack. Vegeta then suddenly came in with a Final Flash, looking to end the battle. But as he went to activate it, Mewtwo slammed him with his tail, dazing him. "Before you expire, I want to share a vision with you." Mewtwo then revealed the image: Bulma and Trunks' bloodied and beaten bodies lay twitching by the side of their burning home. "N-Never!" Vegeta raged defiantly, taking a swing at Mewtwo, who caught the arm. With a powerful teleport, he took them both to the front of Vegeta's home. Mewtwo sent Vegeta head first into the wall of it, before firing Psystrike on the building, blowing it to smitherens. Mewtwo chuckled coldly as Bulma fell out of the house, just as Mewtwo ignited it on fire with a telekinetic attack. He then turned as a rage filled Vegeta punched him down to the floor. But Mewtwo had little interest. He fired off an energy beam, turning the emerging Trunks nearly inside out. As Bulma cradled her son, Vegeta landed before Mewtwo. He breathed deeply, as Mewtwo stared through him. "Let us finish this." Mewtwo said calmly. "YOU GOT IT!" Vegeta retorted, hands full of Ki. As the attacks flew in, Mewtwo wiped them away with Psychic. He then launched a Shadow Ball low, which Vegeta dodged. Then Mewtwo took to the air and attempted an indiscriminate Psystrike, which would have levelled everyone in the area. Vegeta raised his hands, momentarily blocking the attack and holding it above him. "NGGGHHHH! BULMA! GO!" he ordered, desperately looking to put his all in the attack. But Mewtwo threw Psycho Cut in, slicing Vegeta's stomach. In a fit of defiance, Vegeta glared into Mewtwo's eyes. "Do your worst." he spat, which Mewtwo was more than happy to oblige with. Seizing Vegeta's neck with Psychic, the Pokemon twisted it wickedly, before allowing the culmination of the energy attacks to obliterate Vegeta's mangled body. '''KO!' Conclusion The winner of this match: Mewtwo!Category:Peep4Life Category:Death Battles Redone Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero themed battles Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Male vs Unconfirmed gender Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Games Category:Alien vs Monster themed battles Category:What If? Battles Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:Pokemon vs Dragon Ball Category:Nintendo vs Shonen Jump Category:Season Finale Category:Completed Battles